


Imagine Richard puts his hand around your throat...

by thehamsterdiary



Series: Imagine... [1]
Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Dominant, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Smut, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehamsterdiary/pseuds/thehamsterdiary





	Imagine Richard puts his hand around your throat...

pushing you against the wall right after he shuts the door behind him. He slowly slides his thumb along your jawline, making you shiver from excitement. Then he whispers into your ear,

"I'm gonna fuck you like an animal right here. You've been messing with my head tonight and now you deserve a punishment. It's all your own fault."


End file.
